Sharingan Clash
by Shelbey
Summary: The Uchiha brothers are abruptly reunited, but for what purpose did Itachi come to seek out Sasuke? As Naruto and Sakura find out, the Sharingan has many more uses than to just aid in fighting. [One Shot] [R&R Please] [Major OOCness]


**Title**: Sharingan Clash

**Author**: Hitachiin Hikaru

**Fandom**: Naruto

**Rating**: "K+" for Sasuke and Itachi cuteness and mild language

**Genre**: Humor

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any part of Naruto, including characters, cities, towns, scenarios, titles, or anything else about it that you can think of. I just want to express my creative intent with this fic.

**Summary**: The Uchiha brothers are abruptly reunited, but for what purpose did Itachi come to seek out Sasuke? As Naruto and Sakura find out, the Sharingan has many more uses than to just aid in fighting. One Shot R&R Please Major OOCness

**A/N**: Dude, my brother came up with the idea for this, so I suppose it's only fair I dedicate it to him. Love you Steve!

"I swear I'll kill you Itachi," Sasuke growled, clutching the wooden projectile tightly in his hand. They stood in the apartment of younger remaining Uchiha, a television set switched on but seemingly forgotten by the two Sharingan wielders. The elder man made no reply, but held onto a plastic bowel filled with random supplies he had gathered. Setting it down on the marble countertop in Sasuke's kitchen, he turned his onyx eyed gaze to his younger brother, making the boy narrow his own dangerously.

Itachi told him, pulling out a long tangle of thin wires from the bowl, "Foolish little brother, you could never beat me in anything. No matter how hard you try, you cannot defeat me." He gritted his teeth angrily, his knuckles turning white as he tightened his hold on the wooden weapon in his fist. _No! I won't lose to him again! This time, I _will _beat him down! _He activated his crimson phenotype, and the stoic Akatsuki member followed suit, each of them turning towards the television set.

…**:oOo:…**

"Sakura-chan!" The pink haired girl glanced up from her book, turning her jade gaze instead to glance down the dirt road to one of her close friends. The blond waved excitedly to her, and casually she returned the gesture, closing her thick novel and standing up.

"Hey Naruto, what's up?" The orange clad shinobi came to a stop beside her, and she noted that he had an extremely worried expression on his face. She furrowed her cherry eyebrows together and tilted her head in confusion, uncertain of what could make him as anxious as this. "Naruto? What's wrong?"

He told her earnestly, "I heard that Itachi was spotted in the Uchiha District! Heading for Sasuke's house!"

It took a moment before that bit of information registered in her brain. "He… he came for Sasuke-kun!" she asked fearfully, tossing the book onto the bench outside of her house and biting her lip. "What should we do? We should go get Kakashi-sensei!"

"No time!" Naruto replied in a whisper, putting his hand next to his mouth to prevent any passersby from hearing the conversation. "We have to go ourselves if we want to help Sasuke-teme in time!" Sakura didn't know what to do. They didn't stand a chance against Itachi, from hearing all the stories about him and his amazing strength, but they couldn't leave Sasuke-kun to fight him alone.

Determinedly, she told the hyperactive ninja, "Okay, let's go help Sasuke-kun!" The two turned on heel and sped towards their teammate's house, desperate to help their friend at any cost.

…**:oOo:…**

Sasuke breathed heavily, trying to remain calm and keep his focus on his task. Itachi had gotten better than the last time, and he hadn't counted on his level of skill at this point. Keeping his gaze steady, he took out another projectile and shot a peripheral look at his brother, whom seemed to be completing his side of the fight with ease. The younger Uchiha couldn't understand how he could continue to stay so unruffled under such circumstances. He wasn't the little boy that had gotten beaten all those times ago. He was someone worth breaking a sweat for, and this was his time to prove he could defeat Itachi once and for all. With this in mind, he began to go faster, fully prepared to sacrifice anything for this challenge. From the left he heard his front door being slammed open, and discerned Naruto's annoying voice threatening to break his concentration. _Dammit_, he cursed, his eyes set hard on the object before him. _Concentrate Sasuke!_

"C'mon Sakura-chan, this way!" The two turned into the hallway and burst into the kitchen of Sasuke's house, both prepared to fight to the death. Sakura's eyes opened wide as what she saw made sense, and Naruto froze in his tracks at the sight. "The hell!"

The two Uchihas stood before a television set on the counter of Sasuke's kitchen, the channel set to the Food Network. With Sharingans activated, the brothers followed the cook's directions movement for movement, every item intricately placed within the millimeter of where the host had his. Every move he would make Sasuke and Itachi would follow, creating exactly what the man on the television said. Sakura's mouth dropped to the floor, and her eye twitched slightly. "Sasuke-kun?"

The boy made no reply, but continued to crack the eggs in half, dumping its contents into the bowl on his left. His two teammates stared at them for a full half-hour, and finally, after putting their creations into the oven, the Uchihas sat down, the television screen flickering off as Itachi hit the button on the remote beside him. "It seems we have our judges Itachi," Sasuke told him, jabbing his thumb at Naruto and Sakura.

"Judges? Hold on a second Sasuke-kun! What's going on? I thought you hated Itachi!"

He cocked an eyebrow at her and sighed. "Just because we're mortal enemies doesn't mean we can't be civil to one another occasionally."

Itachi threw his arm around his brother's shoulder and added, "Besides, this is a tradition, you wouldn't understand. The Uchiha Sharingan Cook-off is a custom that has been passed down the Uchiha line since TVs were invented." Naruto sweat dropped and glanced back and forth between the two, terribly confused. _What the hell's going on?_ "But, I'm glad the two of you are here. You get to be the judges to test Sasuke and my dishes to decide which is better."

"B-but…!" Naruto protested, still confused. The two brothers cocked their eyebrows in identical expressions, waiting for him to finish. He shook his head. "What exactly did you two make?"

"Just some cake," Itachi told him, cleaning the dough out from under his painted nails. "Oh, Sasuke." He turned to his younger brother, his Sharingan turned off and a strange look on his face. "I've been meaning to ask, do you still have Mr. Snuggle-kins? Or did you toss him out after I left?" Naruto snickered, under the impression it was Sasuke's doll, and the onyx haired boy gave him a withering look, turning back to his older brother. He opened a cabinet labeled 'Itachi's Old Crap' and pulled an enormous bear from inside.

"No Itachi, I kept him for you. I know how much you loved your 'teddy-weddy'." Sakura giggled this time, and Itachi shot her a wounded look, taking the large blue teddy from his brother's outstretched hands and cuddling it to his chest.

He told her, pouting, "Get off it Sakura, I like my bear. Sasuke your girlfriend's mean make her stop." He sounded like a whiny four year old.

"Stop being mean Sakura." She glanced back and forth between the two, her eyes twitching in bewilderment. The timer beeped and the two glanced at each other, looks of pure glee on their faces. Rushing to the oven, Itachi carefully putting Mr. Snuggle-kins on a chair, the excited boys pulled out two identical cakes, both looking amazingly delicious. Slicing a piece of each, they shoved them at Naruto and Sakura, who took the confection with hesitation.

"So, which is which?" Naruto asked, scrutinizing the two pieces closely.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "That's the point, Naruto you idiot. Otherwise it would be biased."

He snorted. "Yeah, if I knew whose was whose I'd vote for Itachi." Sakura took a fork from Itachi's hand and Naruto obtained the other one. They glanced at each other then at the brothers before turning back to the cakes. Sakura gulped, but being the brave kunoichi she was took the first bite of the cake on the right, contemplated for awhile, then the cake on the left. A strange look shadowed across her face, sort of like she wanted to throw up, then it passed.

She nodded her head with a pleased appearance on her face and glanced up at the two. "They were both extremely good you two," she praised, smiling at the Uchihas. "But I have to say, this one has my vote." She held up the cake in her right hand and glanced to Naruto.

One of his slices was already gone, but the other only had one bite taken out of it. He sighed happily. "Man that was good cake. And the right has my vote too."

"In your **face** Itachi!" Sasuke cheered, jumping into the air punching his fist above his head. He jumped on Naruto in a hug and the blonde recoiled in disgust, watching him in surprise. The elder Uchiha paid no attention, just cuddled his blue teddy bear with tears in his eyes.

"I can't believe I lost," he whimpered, his bottom lip trembling.

"It's okay Itachi, don't worry about it." Sakura patted his back consolingly and he glanced up at her with big chibi eyes, causing her to take a cautioned step back.

He cried, "Oh Sakura, you're so kind!" He hugged her tightly and she looked slightly frightened and confused. He let her go and faced his little brother, his hand extended. "Good job little brother." Sasuke shook it and smirked smugly.

"Now we're back to being mortal enemies until next year Itachi."

He shrugged. "Whatever you say. But I have a feeling that you'll be joining a pasty-faced snake lover with an obsession with bows sometime in the near future." Sasuke snorted in disbelief and shoved his brother out the door, throwing Mr. Snuggle-kins out after him. He slammed it shut after watching his brother carefully dust off the bear, and turned to his dumbstruck teammates, glancing back and forth between them.

"What?" They didn't say anything and he rolled his eyes. "Oh that? We're brothers guys, why can't we have brotherly bonding time? I mean, if **you** had siblings wouldn't you want to bond with them occasionally?"

Sakura said nervously, "Why don't we just get going Sasuke, I'm sure you want to clean up." She grabbed Naruto's arm and dragged him out of the house. After making sure they were gone, Sasuke strolled over to where his brother's ingredients were and opened his bag of sugar.

"I can't believe he didn't notice I swapped the sugar with the salt. What a loser."


End file.
